Opening Night
by Sage McMae
Summary: "I'd like to summon his lightsaber, if you know what I mean," the third mother winks to the group, drawing Rey and Kylo's attention. Rey feels her cheeks erupt into a scarlet blush. Next to her, the object of their conversation is wearing a rather smug grin. "At least someone appreciates me." - Rey and Kylo go on a double date with Finn and Poe for the SW: Ep. 8 premiere. AU


"This? This was your great idea?"

Rey rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, as she stood in line next to a rather peeved and awkward Kylo Ren. While she had been overjoyed at the prospect of leaving the base for the first time in months, he was brooding and moody. He kept picking out inaccuracies as the natives to the planet passed them.

"It's not that bad."

"The younglings on this world don't even have lightsabers," he pointed out, huffing in annoyance. "Those plastic toys are an abomination."

"They are five, Matt," she insisted. She had also insisted on using undercover names.

"Fine, Viola." She watched from the corner of her eyes as his lips quirked down in a grimace at her false name. "That was the best you could come up with?"

She shrugged as she took a sip of the sugary drink in her hand. "I'm not used to being a blonde."

"Me either."

"The glasses were a nice touch."

"Whatever," he scoffs, but she catches the tiniest of smiles as he turns back to watching the line of people in front of them.

Rey doesn't bother to contain her smile, taking another long sip of the Coke slushie she purchased at the counter. It's cold outside but she doesn't care. This drink would have served her well on Jakku. She wishes she had a way to take more back with them when they leave.

"Where the kriff is Dameron and-." Her smack on his arm silenced him.

"Matt."

He growls. "Where are your friends?"

"Better." Now it's his turn to roll his eyes at her. "And they are still getting snacks."

 _You and FN-2187 act as if you've never been properly fed_ , he says in her mind. She can tell he is already tired of having to remember the details of their supplies backstories.

 _Because we weren't. And you **will** call him, Finn,_ she adds emphasis to 'will' though she knows her mind tricks rarely work on him.

 _Oh, will I?_

 _Yes, you will because if you don't I will— ahhh!_ Her inner scream turns into a brilliant smile as she watches a gaggle of young girls being led out of the theater by their mothers. All the girls are dressed in familiar Scavenger garbs, their hair done up in three small buns. One even has a small staff clutched in her impossibly tiny hand.

"Momma," the girl is saying to the older woman aside of her. "Did you like the movie?"

"Yes," her mother responds.

"What was your favorite part?"

"Kylo Ren," another one of the mothers sighs dramatically, her eyes fluttering.

"Amen," another choruses.

Kylo leaned down next to Rey, whispering in her ear. "I've heard he's got an eight-pack."

"Seriously?" She crosses her arms over her chest, staring up at him.

"He's shredded."

"He's sleeping alone tonight, if he keeps this up."

Kylo shrugs. "Whatever you say, Viola."

"I'd like to summon his lightsaber, if you know what I mean," the third mother winks to the group, drawing Rey and Kylo's attention. The group of older women break into laughs, while their daughters stare at one another quizzically. The one with the miniature staff shrugs to her friends, before they start giggling.

Rey feels he me cheeks erupt into a scarlet blush. Next to her, the object of their conversation is wearing a rather smug grin.

"At least someone appreciates me."

More people begin filing out. Rey hears bits and pieces of their conversations as they pass by.

"The fight sequences were awesome."

"Rian has my vote."

"Worth the wait."

"The score was amazing. I can't wait for Episode Nine. It's going to be epic!"

"Can you believe they did that? Disgusting!" Rey snaps her attention to the disgruntled woman exiting. Her displeased expression reminds Rey of a time when Unkar had been cheated out of a deal. "He's abusive. What are they teaching our children?"

Rey reaches into the woman's mind to confirm her guess as to what the woman is referring to. Yep, it was her and Kylo. Part of her isn't surprised. Their relationship had raised some eyebrows, including those belonging to her best friends.

Did people truly not understand what real love was? She was new to it, herself, but being in love with someone, real love, was about accepting them as they were and being there for them through the good days and the bad. It was about knowing and acceptance of bad habits, mannerisms, flaws. It was about working through them or around them. It was challenging and at times kriffing exhausting by it was real. It was true.

People placed the wrong title on her and on Kylo often. It happened at the Resistance fairly often in the beginning. At first, it had bothered her. She had let her emotions get the best of her, threatening others, having more than one un-Jedi-like outburst. Kylo had taken it all in stride. He appeared as if none of their barbs or pranks affected him.

Their bond had told her otherwise. It had been over a month before she was able to feel it. She was certain he had been blocking her from it, too prideful to allow her to see his insecurities and his fear stemming from their actions. In his darker moments, he wondered if they were right, convinced himself that he didn't deserve her.

She decided to prove them all wrong.

The following morning during breakfast, while he nursed his caf and she poured another large dollop of honey into her tea, she made up her mind. The room was bustling with activity at this time of day. The majority of the base was up and gathering their orders for the day along with substance. It was the most public setting she would get unless she wanted General Organa to make an official announcement.

Shoving her chair back loudly against the floor, she stood up, slamming her try down on the tabletop. Finn, Poe, Rose, Jessika, and Kylo had al stared up at her. They weren't the only ones.

Before he had time to read her mind, she stepped up against his broad form, leaning down slightly to place her hands on either side of his face and pressed a hungry kiss against his mouth.

For what seemed like an eternity, there was silence in the room. Not even the sound of a fork on a plate.

Then she heard Finn groan and Poe laugh. "Force, Rey. Get a room!"

She grinned against Kylo's mouth as she raised one hand to flip her friends off, pleasantly surprised when Kylo mimicked her gesture.

Even more surprising was the clapping that erupted in the room then. There were still some comments she heard above the roar.

"That's wrong."

"Did he brainwash her?"

"Jedi, my ass. She has to be part of the Force Order. Probably a spy."

"And there goes my breakfast."

 _Forget them_ , Kylos voice had swam over her, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her down into his lap. He had returned her kiss then, his strong arms wrapping about her, keeping her pinned against him.

"Seriously, don't you two have your own rooms for that sort of thing? Some of us would like to eat." Poe made another comment.

Kylo took his suggestion, picking her up effortlessly, moving her legs to wrap around his torso. She dropped her arms over his shoulders, not breaking their kiss, as he carried her out of the room.

When they reached his chamber, the rest of the world disappeared.

Rey felt her cheeks redden again as she pulled out of her memory. It had been the most brazen act she had taken. Sometimes she felt embarrassed. Other times she felt like she should do it again, just to get that reaction out of him.

"You could do it now."

Instinctively, she swatted him. "I want to see the holo."

"Movie," he corrected. "They call it a movie here, Viola."

She laughed, lightly. "Ok, Matt."

"And you don't have to see it. You've lived it."

Rey finished her slushie, moving away from him briefly to deposit it in the garbage can. As she walked back to her spot in line, she spotted a group of guys her age walked by in their fan shirts.

"Verdict?"

"Best one yet!" One cheered. "I especially liked the scene where she was soaking wet. You could see everything and- chk, hrk..." The one who had been speaking started to choke.

Rey's eyes flashed up in alarm. _Kylo_ , she warned.

 _He can't talk about you like that._

 _He isn't talking about me_ , she insisted. _He's talking about the actress. Let him go. Now._

She watched his fist unclench, as the unsuspecting movie-goer fell to the floor. His friends flocked around him. She was glad to hear one tell him he shouldn't have scarfed down his popcorn so fast. They were blaming it on a kernel.

"Please tell me that wasn't you," a familiar voice whined.

"Hey," she greeted Finn with a quick hug. "What took you guys so long?"

"Have you seen the line?" Poe gestured behind him.

Rey peeked past him to see an impossibly long concession stand line. It was even longer than the one they stood in front of for the theater.

"So what kind of trouble have you kids been getting into?" Poe asked, his tone full of mirth as he took in Kylos seething gaze at the group of guys helping their friend up off the floor.

"Just taking in the sights."

"What she said," Kylo agreed, though his eyes hadn't left the group of males yet.

Rey wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning her head against his arm. "Calm down."

"He had it coming."

She rose to her tip toes, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "If you're good the rest of the night, I'll make it worth your while."

That got his attention.

A wicked grin appeared on his face. "Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm."

"How worth it?"

She ran her hands up his chest, tucking them behind his neck, where her fingers could play with the edge of his ridiculous blonde wig. "Pretty worth it."

"Ugh, barf," Finn groaned, handing his popcorn over to Poe. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"You don't have to look, FN-." He caught himself as Rey pulled on his hair. "Jake."

"Let them go," Poe chuckled. "I'm sure they feel the same way about us." He dropped an arm around Finn's shoulders, bringing himself closer so they were hip to hip.

"I still don't want to see it," Finn grumbled. "She's practically my sister. You know that, right?"

"Yes, dear," Poe replied, stealing a quick kiss before handing Finn back the popcorn.

"How much longer?" Kylo sighed, as he placed his hands on Rey's hips.

"Not long."

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago."

"If you're so bored, you could meditate."

"Or we could leave."

"No way!" She cried.

"You'll be the death of me."

"Probably not the best line, coming from you, man," Poe commented.

Kylo looked over her shoulder at the pilot. "Kriff off, P...Peter."

"Why are you even with him, Peanut?" Finn asked.

Rey lifted herself up to Kylo again, planting a soft kiss on his wide lips. "Because I love him."

"I know," he muttered, cockily, before kissing her back.

Poe joined in with Finn's groan at the cheesy, overused line, just as an attendant approached the front of he line to announce the theater opening.

"Welcome everyone! Please have your tickets out and may the Force be with you."

The crowd cheered.

Now it was Kylo's turn to groan. "This is going to be terrible, isn't it?" Rey stepped out of their embrace, to search her bag for their tickets, giggling. "I don't want to watch some actor, who isn't worth bantha fodder, play me."

"What makes you think he isn't worthy?" She teased. At his eye-roll, she let out another giggle. "Actually, if you must know, I did some research. He's a stand-up guy. Served in the military, does charity work, married, loves dogs..."

"Wonderful," Kylo drawled, sarcastically. "He's a Light-sider."

"I'm a Light-sider," she pointed out.

"True, but I love you."

"Maybe you'll love him." He shot her a skeptic look. "Or at least his portrayal of you?"

"Maybe."

"Give it a chance," she begged him, linking her arm through his as she passed their tickets to the attendant and walked in. "Please? For me?"

"For you," he agreed, grudgingly.

Rey led him and her friends through the doorway to their seats. The dim lit room was crowded with others who had come to enjoy the holo. Many were sporting shirts and other tagged items with the franchise's brand. She considered getting a shirt for Leia and perhaps a hat for Luke to cover up his unruly hair.

The woman sitting next to her was going through her datapad, scanning pictures. She was admiring the gold bangles on the women's wrist, when a phrase on the datapad caught Rey's attention. Reylo? What's Reylo? She snuck another peak, nearly bursting out laughing when she saw the actor and actress portraying her and Kylo together holding up a t-shirt that read: Team Reylo VIII. So it was a pairing then.

"Are you a Reylo shipper?" the woman asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes," Rey grinned, glad to have found someone who shared her romantic beliefs.

"They are the best, aren't they?" The woman continued scrolling through. "It's my favorite ship."

"Ship?" Rey didn't understand the term in the context of her sentence.

"Oh," the woman blushed. "Sorry, I'm totally fan-girting out. Don't be surprised if I'm writhing around on the floor when they share a scene together in the movie. I've only been waiting for it for the past two years."

Rey stifled a laugh. It was oddly endearing to have this stranger so supportive of her relationship. Perhaps not everyone saw Kylo as evil incarnate.

"Have you see this one?" the woman found a specific picture she must have been scrolling for and turned the data pad towards Rey. The artwork was a beautiful contrast of black and white with her 'character' depicting the Light side and Kylo's 'character' showing the Dark side. They were shows interwoven together as a ting-yang sign, bound together by their common link: the Force bond.

The art was expertly rendered. The woman showed her the massive number of people who had liked the artwork online and had reposted it to share with others. It was overwhelming and flattering. Rey thanked her for sharing the data pad, warmth spreading through her as she thought of the bond. It had started out as an unwelcome connection between them.

At first she had hated it. She didn't want him in her head, peering through her private thoughts, her emotions. It was intrusive. She had never had much in the way of belongings. Losing the security of her own mind was not something she was willing to do. It had been one of the first lessons she had practiced with Luke after the Starkiller base was destroyed. That seemed so long ago now. They had come so far.

She leaned over to Kylo, nudging his arm with her elbow. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you excited?"

"About?"

"To see us on the big screen," she waved her hands in front of her, gesturing to the flat screen surface in front of them. It was much larger than the typical holo screens.

"I'd be more excited if I was seeing you in our chamber without-."

"Keep it in your pants!" Finn hissed, leaning over Poe to glare at Kylo. "Or I'm telling the General about this."

"Go ahead," Kylo purred, lacing his fingers through Rey's. He brought her hand up to brush a kiss across the back of her palm. "She'll be grateful I'm thinking of giving her grand-babies."

Rey shook her head at the two of them as they continued to bicker over her. She drowned out their voices as she concentrated on his last words. Babies. it wasn't a topic they had discussed before. In fact, up until now, she had never even considered it. The war was recently ended. All of their efforts had been spent on brining the fighting to an end, restoring balance and peace.

Now what?

She found herself thinking. When she had been on Jakku, it had been a day to day survival. Then she had met BB-8, Finn, Han, Chewie, Maz, Kylo…the list went on, and her entire journey had changed. She became part of the Resistance, trained to become a Force-user, fought alongside Kylo and the others, and helped win against the First Order. The mission had become her new day to day.

The war was over. They had won. Her day to day no longer was scripted. There were no expectations thrust against her. She had never lived with out a routine, without a purpose. It had taken her time to adjust to having other people in her life after only having herself to rely on. Adjusting to this was different. There was only possibilities — endless possibilities. And it frightened her.

Aside of her, Kylo had stopped speaking, letting Finn get in the last word in their fight. It was a first for him. He gave her hand a squeeze, as the lights in the theater went down, signaling the start of the show. She returned the squeeze, suddenly not as interested in the film as she had been earlier. The uncertainty of her future, their future, had begun to overwhelm her. Did he want children? Did she? Were they going to get married? Where would they live? What about Finn and Poe and Rose and Jessika and Leia and Luke and Chewie and…

His voice came clear to her across the bond, comforting.

 _Don't be afraid. I feel it too._ She sighed, leaning into his shoulder. He placed a kiss to the side of her forehead. _We will figure it out together._

 _Now enjoy the movie,_ he ordered, teasingly. _This was your idea, after all._

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first Reylo fic. I have some others that I'm currently working on, but this idea came to me suddenly this morning and I thought it would be fun to see how it played out.


End file.
